


Memory

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Ficlet, Gen, I'm Sorry, Magical Realism, No Slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the recesses of Sherlock’s mind is a memory he can’t seem to delete.</p><p>(No slash on this one, sorry!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one wasn't beta-read, so any advice/con-crit is appreciated, as always.

Deep in the recesses of Sherlock’s mind is a memory he can’t seem to delete.

The memory is blurry when he tries to remember it, but there are rare moments of clarity- he’ll be thinking about something case-related, and then it will hit him- the memory of a small doll.

Bits and pieces form an almost complete idea. A small plush little toy, with a garishly-coloured jumper, blue button eyes and blonde yarn hair. Sherlock doesn’t quite remember how he acquired it (he assumes it was a gift from Mycroft, back when he wasn’t quite as much of an interfering pest.) He doesn’t remember how or when he lost it, or even how long he had it. But he knows it was once there.

Sometimes Sherlock will walk down the corridors of his mind palace, searching through each and every room for the elusive memory. Occasionally, if he’s lucky, he’ll catch glimpses of his childhood, and remember the feeling of holding something in his hand. Something that was once very precious to him.

Sherlock dwells on the memory on days where he cannot seem to quiet the persistent buzzing of thoughts in his head.

And then, one day, everything changes. One day, Sherlock Holmes meets John Watson, with his blue eyes and his blonde hair and his ugly jumpers.

He remembers.


End file.
